


Full Moon

by cmsmith86



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmsmith86/pseuds/cmsmith86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeek is a runaway, his parents are always fighting about him. He runs away and finds himself in the woods of Forks, Washington where blood thirsty hunters, are after him. He soon finds a new friend, Jacob, who saves him from the woods and much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! So this is a story I wrote a couple of years ago but never finished it on some other site, but now I decided to bring it here and edit it and revamp it. So Here are some notes.
> 
> 1) If you like please review it, it keeps me happy with writing.  
> 2) I do not own twilight, because if I did, it would have been crazy and slash filled.  
> 3) This story contains slash, don't like, well, don't read.

I knew that i was lost, hell, I was lost before I ended up in some dark woods in Washington state in a town that was named after a eating utinsel, spoon? no that isn't it, maybe it was knife? no, forks that was the name of the town. I was a runaway, my dad and step mom's constant fighting about me has driven me out of the house, they had caught me with my boyfriend, well ex boyfriend, in my room making out. I couldn't help it ever since I turned 13, four years ago, I had been looking for love with boys and sometimes even girls, I just loved love. My name is Zeek, and now i am a runaway. I couldn't run anymore, I sat down on a rock in the middle of a clearing, a meadow I guess it would be called. It was beautiful, the full moon was shining through the trees. I heard some rustling in the trees behind me, I turned quickly to look but it was nothing, I turned around to see two girls and three guys standing in front of me.

"Fuck you scared me" I said as they looked at me with smiles on all their faces, but these smiles were hungry in a way.

"We are sorry about that" said the blonde headed girl with a smile.

"It's OK, are you runaways too?" I asked, they all laughed.

"No, we have a house, we just came looking for some prey, we are hunters" said the very built guy, he looked like a bodybuilder or maybe a wrestler.

"Like for a deer?" I asked, they all smiled at me.

"No, for humans" said the pixie looking girl, I was scared now, I was about to get up when they were quickly by my side. The two not as built boys held my arms, while the two girls held my feet.

"Please don't do this" I said, knowing I was about to die, these lunatics were about to kill me.

"Calm him down" said the bodybuilder, I didn't know what happened but I felt calm, like everything was going to be OK, they must have noticed.

"Good, Jasper" said the built guy with a smile, "Alice, what do you see in this boys future?"

"I see, " said the pixie looking girl, "absolutely nothing"

"I see dinner in ours" said the other boy holding my arms, the bodybuilder laughed as he got closer to me, he took his hands and ripped off the t shirt i was wearing and ran his finger down my chest, pain followed, I looked down to see that he had cut my chest, but I was still calm, I knew this feeling wasn't right. The bodybuilder boy licked the blood slowly, it was erotic in so many ways.

"How does he taste, Emmett?" asked the blonde headed girl.

"Like love" said Emmett with a smile but then some big crashed into him and knocked him to the ground, I heard the others growl as more big dogs, well maybe wolves, came soon the calmness that had washed over me dissapeared, I tried to get up and to run, but fear had paralyzed me, I don't know what happened next because the fear and darkness took over and I passed out.

 

 

I opened my eyes slowly to see that I was in a small bed room, I was about to look around more when a man in a wheelchair and a hot guy followed him, I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"So you brought him here, Jacob?" came an older voice, I figured was the wheelchair mans.

"What was I suppose to do? He was in the woods, you know it's not safe for anyone in those woods" said Jacob.

"It's not safe for him here, either. Are we suppose to keep him here?"

"Why not, he is obviously homeless, he can't go out there alone, it isn't safe"

"I am going to find out his parents name and call them, he can stay here til we figure out what to do" said the man, I heard the wheels on the chair leaving the room, I opened my eyes acting like I was just waking up.

"Where am I?" I asked groggy, the shirtless guy quickly walked over to the bed.

"You are at my house, I found you in the woods, how do you feel?" Jacob asked me as I looked at him, I was about to say something when he quickly got off the bed.

"I feel fine, are you OK?" I asked Jacob, he just looked at me like I was a ghost or something, he nodded.

"Yeah, I am fine. Do you remember what happened in the woods?"

"No, I remember some people holding me down and dogs, but I don't remember what the look like or anything"

"Did they bite you?" asked Jacob eyeing me curiously.

"No, the dogs didn't bite me" I said as Jacob shook his head.

"I meant the people" said Jacob, what the fuck is he talking about, people don't bite people, well vampires do but they don't exist.

"No, they didn't bite me either."

"That's really good, we found your parents numbers in your cell phone, my dad is calling your parents to see what to do with you" said Jacob with a sigh, I couldn't he;[ but to look at this guy, he is so hot and tan, so my type, too bad he is straight.

"My parent's won't care about me, trust me" I said sadly as Jacob's dad wheeled into the room with a angry look on his face.

"Your parents are a real piece of work, your dad said that we could keep you. I called Forks High School and got you admitted, if your going to stay here, your going to school" said Jacob's dad, I thought I saw Jacob smile but then he looked scared.

"Dad, he can't go to Forks, it's not safe. He has to go to the reservation" said Jacob, his dad shook his head.

"He's not a tribe member, Jacob, he will be safe at Forks. We have that old truck he can drive" said Jacob's dad, Jacob didn't look to happy about this, but nodded.

"What's your name?" Jacob's dad asked looking at me.

"Zeek" I said, he nodded.

"Nice to meet you Zeek" said Jacob's dad as he wheeled out of the room.

"What's wrong with Forks High School?" I asked, Jacob looked at me and shook his head.

"Just a gang problem, well, just one. The Cullen's, make sure you stay away from them, OK?" said Jacob with a stern, protective tone.

"Ok, I will. Thanks for all of this, finding me and letting me stay" I said, Jacob nodded.

"Not a problem, I guess you can stay in here, I think we have an air mattress I can bring in here. You can have my bed and I will take it"

"I can sleep on the air mattress, I don't want to take your bed away from you"

"It's yours, I have to go see some friends, will you be alright here?" asked Jacob.

"Yes, I think I am going to go back to sleep for a little while" I said, Jacob nodded.

"OK, I will be back in a little while" said Jacob as he smiled and left the room. I looked around the room, why did I say I would live here, I guess it didn't even matter. My dad, my own flesh and blood, had told them to keep me. I guess it was true what my dad had said the night I left, he didn't love me anymore.


	2. The Cullen Gang

I didn't know where Forks High School was, but Jacob drove me there in his VW Rabbit. I couldn't help but notice the air was on full blast and I knew that it was fall about to be winter, he was acting like it was summer. Jacob pulled the car into the school parking lot, put the car in park, and looked at me.

"Don't go anywhere with anyone, I will be right here after school, ok?" asked Jacob with a protective tine.

"Ok, is this Cullen gang really that bad?" I asked, Jacob's face turned more stern.

"Yes, please, don't fo anywhere with them, promise me that"

"I promise Jacob" I said, I would have promised him the world now, I am a seventeen year old guy with a crush.

"Thank you, be careful, Zeek" said Jacob as I opened the car door, people in the parking lot starred at me, I must be big news a new kid coming to a small town school. I walked up the steps and entered the hallway, kids were talking with their various friends, but took time out to look at me as I passed, I walked into the office and picked up my schedule, I had English class first, great I loved English. I walked into the English room and took a seat near the back of the room, I hoped I wasn't the only junior in senior English, I had always been a grade ahead in English, which at my old school branded me a dork. A guy walked in tall and built like a wrestler, he seemed familiar but I couldn't place where I have seen him, a guy walked in behind him talking to him, he looked familiar as well. They looked up and both stared at me, great, I couldn't wait to be put on display, the new kid at school. The one in the back smiled, the one in the front looked odd as they walked towards me.

"You're in my seat" said the one in the back.

"Be nice, Jasper. He doesn't know, he is new" said the built one.

"He must remember what we can do to him" said Jasper with a smile, what the fuck where they talking about, I didn't know them.

"Who are you?" I asked, they looked at each other oddly, I saw them whisper but couldn't make out what they were saying.

'I am Jasper Hale" said Jasper with a hungry smile.

"I am Emmett Cullen" said the built one, Emmett, as soon as he said his last name I stiffened, I wasn't suppose to be talking to them, Jacob would be mad, I stood up and quickly got out of the desk.

"Sorry" I mumbled as I walked to a desk in the far corner. Class went by pretty fast, the teacher didn't make me stand up and introduce myself which I was grateful for that. After class before lunch, I walked into the cafeteria, where I didn't know anyone, well besides the two Cullen members I had met in English class. I was in line when a girl and guy approached me.

"You're Zeek, right?" asked the girl in a polite tone.

"Yeah, that's me" I said nervous that they were Cullen's.

"I am Jessica and this is Mike, we want you to sit with us" said Jessica in a sweet tone.

"You're not Cullen's are you?" I asked, they both looked at each other.

"No, we aren't those freaks, I see you've heard about them" said Mike as I got my food and paid for it.

"Yeah, they guy I am staying with told me about them, that they are a gang" I said as I walked with them to their table where two other people, a girl and a guy, where sitting.

"Yeah, you could say that, but we think they are more" said Mike as Jessica slapped his arm.

"Zeek, this is Erik and Angela" said Jessica, I smiled at them, these people seemed nice, I looked at a table in the center of the cafeteria where I saw Emmett and Jasper sitting with another guy and two girls.

"Who are they?" I asked pointing to the middle table, they other looked at the table, then each other, and then me.

"The Cullen's, the gang your friend told you about" said Mike.

"You mean the vampires" said Erik.

"We don't know that for sure" said Angela.

"Like bloodsucking vampires?" I asked, they all nodded, "they don't exist"

"You might change your mind after being here for awhile" said Mike with a sad tone.

"People die mysteriously in this town, with bite marks in their necks and drained of blood, sometimes when people go into the hospital they don't come out, probably because their adoptive dad is a doctor there" said Erik like he was telling good gossip.

"You really believe this don't you?" i asked again they all nodded.

"Lots of people know they are different, very different" said Mike as I looked over at the Cullen's table as soon as I did, they all looked at me, I even thought that I saw the pixie looking girl and they guy I didn't know lick their lips.

 

I stood near a van talking with Mike and Jessica waiting on Jacob to come and pick me up, the rest of the school day went quickly and thankfully I didn't have any other classes with any member of the Cullen Gang, I saw a familiar car pull up in the parking lot, I waved bye to Mike and Jessica and walked to the VW and got in, Jacob was sitting in the cold car with his shirt off, I tried not to look as I got in.

"You know it's like 50 degrees outside right?" I asked, Jacob looked confused and then turned down the air.

"Sorry, I am warm natured, how was school?" asked Jacob with a concerned look.

"It was good met some new friends and only had one run in with the gang" I said as Jacob eyed me protective.

"Did they hurt you?" Jacob asked looking me over, I shook my head.

"No, they are in my English class, they didn't bother me at all" I lied, Jacob looked pleased.

"Good, I wish you could come to school on reservation"

"Me too, but Forks doesn't seem so bad"

"It didn't use to be til the Cullen's" said Jacob thoughtfully, I knew what I was about to ask was stupid but I wanted him to reassure me that it was stupid.

"Are they vampires?" I asked curiously as Jacob looked at me quickly, i know giving himself whiplash.

"Why would you ask that?" Jacob asked raising his brow.

"Some of the kids I met at school today seem to think they are vampires"

"Zeek, don't believe everything you here, "said Jacob with a sigh then continued, "But they are"

"What?" I asked shocked, he was to be fucking kidding me.

"Zeek, there's alot in this town that isn't normal. The Cullen's are vampires"

"And what are you a zombie? werewolf?" I asked with a laugh.

"I am just a boy" said Jacob in a sighful tone, I knew that he didn't want to continue this conversation, so I had to change it.

"So how were your friends last night? you got in late" I said, I didn't know why I was acting like a boyfriend.

"They were good, we just had to talk about you and discuss Cullen stuff" said Jacob

"So you and your friends protect people from them?" I asked curiously.

"I guess you could say that"

"Thanks for letting me stay with you, you didn't have to do it"

"Yeah I did" said Jacob as he pulled into his driveway, when he parked the car I got out and followed him into the meat locker cold house, my teeth started chattering as soon as I walked into the door, Jacob's dad wasn't anywhere to be seen as Jacob lead me to his room, well I guess, our room. I quickly got under the covers of the bed, Jacob noticed this and looked apologetic, "Sorry, we keep the house cold"

"Its...Ok" I said my teeth chattering, why did they keep this house so cold, and how was Jacob not freezing wearing nothing but shorts.

"I can get you another blanket, I think we have a quilt" said Jacob leaving the room and entering with a heavy quilt, he placed it on the bed and I quickly pulled it over me and I began to warm up.

"Thank you" I said politely, Jacob nodded, then he looked at me oddly, like I was a possession of his that he had to keep safe, I shook my head, I wasn't going to let my imagination go wild.

"Would u like something to eat?"

"Yeah, I am starving" I said, today's lunch was the first thing I had eaten in days.

"I think my dad has some leftover fish in the in the fridge" said Jacob getting up, he walked to his closet first and pulled out a warm looking jacket."You might want to put this on"

"Thanks" I said taking the jacket and putting it on, I was right, it was warm. I followed Jacob into the kitchen were he pulled out the fish and put it into the oven.

"I need to go see my friends tonight, I think you need to come" said Jacob with a serious look.

"Ok, is everything ok?" I asked concerned, Jacob nodded.

"Everything is fine, but since you know about the Cullen's I think the meeting will be good for you"

"Sounds good to me, so it's a vampire slaying meeting?" I asked with a smile.

"This isn't a joke, your safety is not a joke to me!" said Jacob in a angry tone, but he quickly looked like he regretted it, " I am sorry"

"It's ok, I shouldn't joke about serious stuff" I said, I didn't mean to piss Jacob off. Jacob took the fish out of the oven and fixed us both a plate, Jacob ate almost like I did, like he hasn't eaten in days. I tried hard not to stare at his naked torso as we ate, but I am a 17 year old gay guy with hormones, I can't help it. After we ate, I knew that it was time to get meet his friends and for some strange reason, I was very nervous.


	3. Secrets

Jacob drove me to this house, he didn't say whose it was, not even now as we walked to the door and knocked, a woman with a scared face, I wasn't rude never have been, so I didn't stare. She smiled at us both politely and gave Jacob an odd look, like she knew something I didn't. She invited us into the house where six guys all our age but one and one girl was sitting eating a lot of food. They all looked at me like a tresspaser on their land, it scared me, their was something anmalistic about it.

"Guys this is Zeke, Zeke this is Sam, Quil,Embry, Paul, Jared, Leah, and Seth" said Jacob point to each of them as he introduced them, the only polite ones were Sam and Seth.

"What is he doing here?" asked Leah looking at me angrily, I didn't know what I did to piss her off, I just met her.

"I invited him, he is staying with me, and he knows about the Cullen's" said Jacob giving Leah an angry look.

"How did he find that out, did you tell him?" asked Paul with fiery eyes.

"Only after he asked me, guys, he is my friend, be nice" said Jacob in a sweet, yet protective tone.

"I know why he wants us to be nice to him, "started Leah but Sam interrupted her.

"Guys, we will welcome Zeek into our circle, plus with him knowing about the Cullen's he might be seen as a threat to them, so we need to protect him" said Sam in a fatherly tone, the others nodded, I could tell they probably thought of him as a father, or big brother at least.

"Fine" said Leah through gritted teeth.

"Seth, why don't you take Zeek outside, we have stuff to talk about in here" said Sam, Seth nodded.

"I can't stay in here?" i asked, they all looked at me.

"It's private " said Quil, I knew not to say anymore as Seth walked over and I followed him outside, I could feel eyes on me the entire way, I didn't like it. Seth lead me to two stumps that looked like stools, he sat on one and I sat on the other.

"I am glad I have a friend to sit out here with when they throw me out" said Seth in a little tone, I knew he couldn't be much younger than me, but he was stil a kid.

"Why do they talk about, that we can't hear?" I asked curiously, Seth seemed then to find the ground interesting.

"What all has Jacob told you?"

"Just that the Cullen's are vampires and to stay away from them, Why is there more to know?"

"No, of course not, " said Seth, I could tell he was lying, "that's it"

"You're a bad liar, and I just met you" I said, Seth looked at me and sighed.

"There's just a lot that goes on around here, more than vampires" said Seth like he was scared to continue.

"Like" I said hoping he would continue.

"He's your imprint, isn't he!" came Leah's voice from inside, I didn't know what the hell she was talking about, but Seth looked at me strangely then.

"What's an imprint?" I asked to Seth who looked at me with wide eyes.

"It's nothing" said Seth lying again.

"Then why is Leah yelling about it?"

"She always yells, she's my sister"

"I'm sorry" I said, Seth smiled.

"Me too" Seth said with a smile, Jacob came out the door and slammed it moments later, he looked like he was about to kill someone, his body seemed to be shaking violently, I started to walk over to him to check on him but Seth grabbed me.

"Keep him away" said Jacob pointing to me, I didn't know what to do, I watched as Jacob's back feet turned into paws burting through his tennis shoes, hair erupted onto his body and soon he wasn't Jacob anymore, he was a big wolf, I was paralyzed again, my new friend was a fucking werewolf, the wolf looked over at us but quickly ran off into the woods, I looked at the door Sam was standing there with the others behind him.

"I think it's time to tell you everything" said Sam with a sigh, "Quil, Embry go get Jacob and calm him down.

I watched as Quil and Embry walked out the door and just like Jacob turned into wolves, I didn't know what to think, I just looked at them all, they must be all wolves, bad guys, just like the vampires, I knew I couldn't be here with them I wasn't safe, I turned and ran towards the woods, I didn't care or know where I was going, I just knew that I had to get away from those freaks, I heard them calling my name behind me but I kept running deeper into the woods.

 

I was running through the woods, something about this seemed oddly familiar to me, I kept running through until something grabbed me an knocked me hard to the ground, I looked down to see that I had tripped over a log, I tried to stand up but the pain in my ankle knocked me down to the ground. This was just great, I was running away from werewolves and now I couldn't run at all. I heard a rustling in the woods, I didn't bother looking, I figured I was going to die, two people appeared in front of me, one I knew as Emmett the other was a guy I saw sitting with him and his gang.

"Look what we have here, a scared little boy" said the unfamiliar one.

"Or dinner" said Emmett with a smile.

"We should tell the others" said the other one.

"Good idea"

"What are you going to do, kill me or turn you into one of you? Because I would rather die" I spat out, if I was going to die, i was going out like a bitch.

"I wouldn't be so quick to pick death, you could have fun as a vampire" said Emmett with a smile.

"I don't want to be one of you, pathetic blood suckers" I said, the unfamiliar one punched me, his hand was hard and cold.

"Shut up" said the unfamiliar one.

"That's the best you got?" I asked, he was about to hit me again when Emmett sniffed the air.

"The wolves are coming, we will take him back to the house" said Emmett, he started to pick me up when something crashed into him knocking him on the ground, it was a wolf, a wolf I knew was Jacob, more wolves followed him, the two vampires quickly ran off so fast I couldn't see them. The wolves all turned and looked at me, Jacob looked at them and they ran away, I watched as Jacob turned from wolf into human. I was scared, I knew werewolves killed humans but hadn't they just saved me, plus Jacob was naked in front of me, I tried not to stare at his cock as he slipped on some shorts.

"I am sorry, you found out this way" said Jacob with a sad tone as he walked over and sat down beside me.

"You're not going to eat me are you?" I asked, Jacob smiled and shook his head.

"No, I don't eat humans, we and I protect them from the vampires"

"I figured that, it just scared me, sorry I ran away" I said feeling stupid, knowing I shouldn't have ran.

"Please don't do it again, your lucky it was just the two of them, if it was the whole family it could have been bad" said Jacob with a protective tone.

"I won't runaway again"

"Good, lets go back to Sam's and get the car" said Jacob standing up, I tried but my ankle hurt to bad, Jacob picked me up bridal style and carried me.

"Part of the werewolf thing?" I asked as he carried me through the woods.

"Yeah, you're not as shocked as I thought you would be"

"I have seen a lot lately, " I said with a smile, "plus your my friend now"

"And your my friend" said Jacob with a smile, that made me feel good, I wish crushing hard on me now, even thought I didn't want to.

"Jacob, what did Leah mean by asking if I was your imprint?" I asked curiously, Jacob looked like I was hurting him.

"I don't know, she says crazy shit sometimes" said Jacob in that tone I knew he used when he didn't want to continue talking about something. We arrived at Sam's house, the others were standing outside in deep conversation, Leah looked at Jacob carrying me with a look of anger and maybe a hint of jealousy.

"Jacob, take Zeek inside, I think it's time we discuss everything" said Sam in that fatherly tone, Jacob carried me inside and sat me down in a chair at the table, I prepared myself for a conversation I thought I would never have with a kitchen full of werewolves.

When everyone was in the kitchen, Sam looked over at me and gave a sigh.

"So what all do you know as of now?" asked Sam eyeing me curiously.

"That the Cullen's are vampires that like to kill and eat humans, You all are werewolves that don't eat humans but protect them from the vampires" I said, Sam nodded pleased.

"He knows too much, what if he tells his little friends at Forks" said Embry.

"I am not going to tell anyone, Jacob is my friend" I said, Leah gave me an odd look, I didn't like her looking at me.

"Good, now is everyone satisfied? Zeek is a sweet boy" said Emily as she placed her hands on my shoulder in a motherly tone, making me miss how my mom use to do that before the whole gay thing.

"I am going to take Zeek home now, He needs rest, he has school in the morning" said Jacob, Leah and Paul both scoffed, Jacob gave them a look, they just rolled their eyes. Jacob got out of his chair and then picked me up from mine, "I will come over after I pick Zeek up from school"

"OK, Jacob, see ya" said Sam as Jacob carried me to the car and gently placed me in the passenger seat, he then got in the drivers seat.

"Why doesn't Leah and the others like me?" I asked, Jacob looked at me and shrugged.

"They don't like people in their territory, but they are going to have to deal with it" said Jacob in a angry tone.

"Jacob, why are the vampires after me?"

"Maybe because you know their true identity, I can't think of another reason"

"They said that I didn't remember them the first day of school, but I never met them did I?" I asked I couldn't remember anything of the night Jacob found me in the woods.

"They attacked you in the woods the night I found you, me and the others stopped them" said Jacob, I tried to remember but the memories wouldn't come to me.

"I wish I could remember that night" I said, Jacob places his hand on my shoulder, I could feel the heat through my shirt, "you're hot"

"Um, thanks, " said Jacob with a smile and then looked at his hand, "Oh, you mean my hand"

"Werewolf thing?"

"Yeah, that's why we keep the house so cold"

"Is it scary that all this is making sense, like this is all normal to me?" I asked with a smile, Jacob shrugged.

"Welcome to my world" said Jacob as he pulled into the driveway, he carried me into the house, I could hear his dad snoring from his bedroom as he walked to the bedroom and gently placed me on the bed, he pulled the quilt over me and tucked me into the bed, it was a sweet thing to do, and made me crush on Jacob even more, "you warm?"

"Yeah, thanks Jacob" I said with a smile, he smiled back.

"Good night" said Jacob as he turned off the light, I heard him get on the air mattress a few seconds later.

"Jacob, are you happy being a werewolf?" I asked in the dark.

"Technically, I am a shapeshifter, we don't change according to moon phases, but yeah I guess so, it's basically a tribe thing" said Jacob.

"So what made you become a shape shifter, what triggered it?"

"The Cullens coming into town, we needed to be wolves to protect the people of La Push and Forks"

"Why haven't you killed them yet?" I asked curiously, Jacob sighed.

"Because when they are in their group it's hard, they are strong, but we will soon" said Jacob with a fighter's tone.

"I want to help" I said, Jacob tensed, I could hear the air mattress make a sound.

"No, your not going to get hurt again"

"Jacob, I want to help, they are after me, shouldn't this be my battle too" I said as Jacob walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it and looked at me.

"This isn't your battle, Zeek. I am here to fight it for you, I have to protect you" said Jacob in a stern tone.

"Why do you have to protect me?"

"Because I just do, Ok?"

"Fine, your very bullheaded" I said rolling my eyes, Jacob smiled.

"Yeah, that's what people say, now get some sleep, ok?" asked Jacob as he walked back to the air mattress.

"Ok, night Jacob" I said as I closed my eyes, I thought I heard Jacob whisper 'because your my imprint' but I thought i was hearing things as I slipped off to sleep


	4. End of the first day at FHS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a fanfiction I wrote years ago, before the last Twilight movie even came out. Decided to post it on here. If you like it just review and kudo. Remember I was a lot younger when I wrote this lol.

I stood near a van talking with Mike and Jessica waiting on Jacob to come and pick me up, the rest of the school day went quickly and thankfully I didn't have any other classes with any member of the Cullen Gang, I saw a familiar car pull up in the parking lot, I waved bye to Mike and Jessica and walked to the VW and got in, Jacob was sitting in the cold car with his shirt off, I tried not to look as I got in.

"You know it's like 50 degrees outside right?" I asked, Jacob looked confused and then turned down the air.

"Sorry, I am warm natured, how was school?" asked Jacob with a concerned look.

"It was good met some new friends and only had one run in with the gang" I said as Jacob eyed me protective.

"Did they hurt you?" Jacob asked looking me over, I shook my head.

"No, they are in my English class, they didn't bother me at all" I lied, Jacob looked pleased.

"Good, I wish you could come to school on reservation"

"Me too, but Forks doesn't seem so bad"

"It didn't use to be til the Cullens" said Jacob thoughtfully, I knew what I was about to ask was stupid but I wanted him to reassure me that it was stupid.

"Are they vampires?" I asked curiously as Jacob looked at me quickly, i know giving himself whiplash.

"Why would you ask that?" Jacob asked raising his brow.

"Some of the kids I met at school today seem to think they are vampires"

"Zeek, don't believe everything you here, "said Jacob with a sigh then continued, "But they are"

"What?" I asked shocked, he was to be fucking kidding me.

"Zeek, there's alot in this town that isn't normal. The Cullens are vampires"

"And what are you a zombie? werewolf?" I asked with a laugh.

"I am just a boy" said Jacob in a sighful tone, I knew that he didn't want to continue this conversation, so I had to change it.

"So how were your friends last night? you got in late" I said, I didn't know why I was acting like a boyfriend.

"They were good, we just had to talk about you and discuss Cullen stuff" said Jacob

"So you and your friends protect people from them?" I asked curiously.

"I guess you could say that"

"Thanks for letting me stay with you, you didn't have to do it"

"Yeah I did" said Jacob as he pulled into his driveway, when he parked the car I got out and followed him into the meat locker cold house, my teeth started chattering as soon as I walked into the door, Jacob's dad wasn't anywhere to be seen as Jacob lead me to his room, well I guess, our room. I quickly got under the covers of the bed, Jacob noticed this and looked apologetic, "Sorry, we keep the house cold"

"Its...Ok" I said my teeth chattering, why did they keep this house so cold, and how was Jacob not freezing wearing nothing but shorts.

"I can get you another blanket, I think we have a quilt" said Jacob leaving the room and entering with a heavy quilt, he placed it on the bed and I quickly pulled it over me and I began to warm up.

"Thank you" I said politely, Jacob nodded, then he looked at me oddly, like I was a possession of his that he had to keep safe, I shook my head, I wasn't going to let my imagination go wild.

"Would u like something to eat?"

"Yeah, I am starving" I said, today's lunch was the first thing I had eaten in days.

"I think my dad has some leftover fish in the in the fridge" said Jacob getting up, he walked to his closet first and pulled out a warm looking jacket."You might want to put this on"

"Thanks" I said taking the jacket and putting it on, I was right, it was warm. I followed Jacob into the kitchen were he pulled out the fish and put it into the oven.

"I need to go see my friends tonight, I think you need to come" said Jacob with a serious look.

"Ok, is everything ok?" I asked concerned, Jacob nodded.

"Everything is fine, but since you know about the Cullens I think the meeting will be good for you"

"Sounds good to me, so it's a vampire slaying meeting?" I asked with a smile.

"This isn't a joke, your safety is not a joke to me!" said Jacob in a angry tone, but he quickly looked like he regretted it, " I am sorry"

"It's ok, I shouldn't joke about serious stuff" I said, I didn't mean to piss Jacob off. Jacob took the fish out of the oven and fixed us both a plate, Jacob ate almost like I did, like he hasn't eaten in days. I tried hard not to stare at his naked torso as we ate, but I am a 17 year old gay guy with hormones, I can't help it. After we ate, I knew that it was time to get meet his friends and for some strange reason, I was very nervous.


	5. I Find Out Jacob's Secret

Jacob drove me to this house, he didn't say whose it was, not even now as we walked to the door and knocked, a woman with a scared face, I wasn't rude never have been, so I didn't stare. She smiled at us both politely and gave Jacob an odd look, like she knew something I didn't. She invited us into the house where six guys all our age but one and one girl was sitting eating a lot of food. They all looked at me like a trespasser on their land, it scared me, there was something predatory about it.

"Guys this is Zeke, Zeke this is Sam, Quil,Embry, Paul, Jared, Leah, and Seth" said Jacob point to each of them as he introduced them, the only polite ones were Sam and Seth.

"What is he doing here?" asked Leah looking at me angrily, I didn't know what I did to piss her off, I just met her.

"I invited him, he is staying with me, and he knows about the Cullens" said Jacob giving Leah an angry look.

"How did he find that out, did you tell him?" asked Paul with fiery eyes.

"Only after he asked me, guys, he is my friend, be nice" said Jacob in a sweet, yet protective tone.

"I know why he wants us to be nice to him, "started Leah but Sam interrupted her.

"Guys, we will welcome Zeek into our circle, plus with him knowing about the Cullens he might be seen as a threat to them, so we need to protect him" said Sam in a fatherly tone, the others nodded, I could tell they probably thought of him as a father, or big brother at least.

"Fine" said Leah through gritted teeth.

"Seth, why don't you take Zeek outside, we have stuff to talk about in here" said Sam, Seth nodded.

"I can't stay in here?" i asked, they all looked at me.

"It's private " said Quil, I knew not to say anymore as Seth walked over and I followed him outside, I could feel eyes on me the entire way, I didn't like it. Seth lead me to two stumps that looked like stools, he sat on one and I sat on the other.

"I am glad I have a friend to sit out here with when they throw me out" said Seth in a little tone, I knew he couldn't be much younger than me, but he was still a kid.

"Why do they talk about, that we can't hear?" I asked curiously, Seth seemed then to find the ground interesting.

"What all has Jacob told you?"

"Just that the Cullens are vampires and to stay away from them, Why is there more to know?"

"No, of course not, " said Seth, I could tell he was lying, "that's it"

"You're a bad liar, and I just met you" I said, Seth looked at me and sighed.

"There's just a lot that goes on around here, more than vampires" said Seth like he was scared to continue.

"Like" I said hoping he would continue.

"He's your imprint, isn't he!" came Leah's voice from inside, I didn't know what the hell she was talking about, but Seth looked at me strangely then.

"What's an imprint?" I asked to Seth who looked at me with wide eyes.

"It's nothing" said Seth lying again.

"Then why is Leah yelling about it?"

"She always yells, she's my sister"

"I'm sorry" I said, Seth smiled.

"Me too" Seth said with a smile, Jacob came out the door and slammed it moments later, he looked like he was about to kill someone, his body seemed to be shaking violently, I started to walk over to him to check on him but Seth grabbed me.

"Keep him away" said Jacob pointing to me, I didn't know what to do, I watched as Jacob's back feet turned into paws bursting through his tennis shoes, hair erupted onto his body and soon he wasn't Jacob anymore, he was a big wolf, I was paralyzed again, my new friend was a fucking werewolf, the wolf looked over at us but quickly ran off into the woods, I looked at the door Sam was standing there with the others behind him.

"I think it's time to tell you everything" said Sam with a sigh, "Quil, Embry go get Jacob and calm him down.

I watched as Quil and Embry walked out the door and just like Jacob turned into wolves, I didn't know what to think, I just looked at them all, they must be all wolves, bad guys, just like the vampires, I knew I couldn't be here with them I wasn't safe, I turned and ran towards the woods, I didn't care or know where I was going, I just knew that I had to get away from those freaks, I heard them calling my name behind me but I kept running deeper into the woods.


	6. I Run Away From Vampires and Wolves

I was running through the woods, something about this seemed oddly familiar to me, I kept running through until something grabbed me an knocked me hard to the ground, I looked down to see that I had tripped over a log, I tried to stand up but the pain in my ankle knocked me down to the ground. This was just great, I was running away from werewolves and now I couldn't run at all. I heard a rustling in the woods, I didn't bother looking, I figured I was going to die, two people appeared in front of me, one I knew as Emmett the other was a guy I saw sitting with him and his gang.

"Look what we have here, a scared little boy" said the unfamiliar one.

"Or dinner" said Emmett with a smile.

"We should tell the others" said the other one.

"Good idea"

"What are you going to do, kill me or turn you into one of you? Because I would rather die" I spat out, if I was going to die, i was going out like a bitch.

"I wouldn't be so quick to pick death, you could have fun as a vampire" said Emmett with a smile.

"I don't want to be one of you, pathetic blood suckers" I said, the unfamiliar one punched me, his hand was hard and cold.

"Shut up" said the unfamiliar one.

"That's the best you got?" I asked, he was about to hit me again when Emmett sniffed the air.

"The wolves are coming, we will take him back to the house" said Emmett, he started to pick me up when something crashed into him knocking him on the ground, it was a wolf, a wolf I knew was Jacob, more wolves followed him, the two vampires quickly ran off so fast I couldn't see them. The wolves all turned and looked at me, Jacob looked at them and they ran away, I watched as Jacob turned from wolf into human. I was scared, I knew werewolves killed humans but hadn't they just saved me, plus Jacob was naked in front of me, I tried not to stare at his cock as he slipped on some shorts.

"I am sorry, you found out this way" said Jacob with a sad tone as he walked over and sat down beside me.

"You're not going to eat me are you?" I asked, Jacob smiled and shook his head.

"No, I don't eat humans, we and I protect them from the vampires"

"I figured that, it just scared me, sorry I ran away" I said feeling stupid, knowing I shouldn't have ran.

"Please don't do it again, your lucky it was just the two of them, if it was the whole family it could have been bad" said Jacob with a protective tone.

"I won't runaway again"

"Good, lets go back to Sam's and get the car" said Jacob standing up, I tried but my ankle hurt to bad, Jacob picked me up bridal style and carried me.

"Part of the werewolf thing?" I asked as he carried me through the woods.

"Yeah, you're not as shocked as I thought you would be"

"I have seen a lot lately, " I said with a smile, "plus your my friend now"

"And your my friend" said Jacob with a smile, that made me feel good, I wish crushing hard on me now, even thought I didn't want to.

"Jacob, what did Leah mean by asking if I was your imprint?" I asked curiously, Jacob looked like I was hurting him.

"I don't know, she says crazy shit sometimes" said Jacob in that tone I knew he used when he didn't want to continue talking about something. We arrived at Sam's house, the others were standing outside in deep conversation, Leah looked at Jacob carrying me with a look of anger and maybe a hint of jealousy.

"Jacob, take Zeek inside, I think it's time we discuss everything" said Sam in that fatherly tone, Jacob carried me inside and sat me down in a chair at the table, I prepared myself for a conversation I thought I would never have with a kitchen full of werewolves.


End file.
